The Story of Fawful
by MingyGerakobits
Summary: Okay, please note that this is the first fanfiction I have ever written so please excuse all mistakes and any bad fluency. What this is about is Fawful's past because I thought he could use a backstory. Rated T for a bit of blood.


The setting appears to be a small box. A 12-year old beanish boy rises up from the bottom of the screen. His glasses appear to be glowing. "Yes, YES! Perfect! I shall have have the taking of the metals of the HooHoo village dump and my greatest invention will finally have completeness!" A rock-like object hits him right smack in the back of his head. The setting then changes to a small bedroom. There are posters all over the wall that all have something to do with science. Children's laughter then erupts from the window. He picks up the rock. Incribed on it is "CRAZY!" He then tosses it aside with many others. He walks over and sat down on a messy, unmade bed. He glances over at the wall and the screen changes to a messy version of the vacuum helmet. There is wires hanging out of it from all angles. On the dome part of it, there appears to be an open hatch with knuts and bolts all around it plus more wires. (makes bored face) "I have humiliation..." He sits and stares at the ceiling. His mother's voice awoke him from his trance. "Fawful, hurry up! You're going to miss the bus!" He grabs his bag from the chair from the desk he was sitting at. He rushes downstairs to greet his mom. "Now you hurry up and get to school now, boy." Just as he is about to go out the door, he turns around to face his mother. "Mother? Who is my realitve of paternalness?" Her eyes widen at this question. "Well... Errr. Now! Get to the bus! Now! Go!" He rushes out the door quickly due to his mother's strict tone. "I knew I shouldn't have drank with Popple now he's asking who his father is and he is a shadow theif..."

The setting is a chaotic classroom. The camra zooms in on the door. The screen fades to reveal Fawful being slammed against the door. He slides to the ground as a shadow passes over him. The camra whirls around to reveal a big, burly beanish boy with long black hair, A jockey jacket, and he has several other childeren behind him. The bully taunted, "Well, I geuss for a crazy loon, I thought you'd put up a fight all these years." When no one laughs, he slaps his fist in his hand and they erupt in laughter. He snaps his fingers and several other burly boys pick him up by the arms. The boy comes close to him. "This one is for being born in the first place." He raises his fist and hurls it strait at Fawful's face. When it hits, Stars fill the screen. When it clears, The classroom again is in veiw. Paper airplanes whizz through the air, spit balls land on the chalkboard. A paper spit ball hits him in the face. Giggling is heard behind him. The door opens to reveal a woman in a green turtleneck sweater. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and in her left hand was an apple and in the other was a girl about Fawful's age and size. "Good morning, class. This is Soy, our new student. Now be respectful and say hello."Hello, Soy." She again turns to face her students. "Now, where would you like to sit?" She looks around the class. The camra then moves around the setting stopping on Fawful. she points to him. A look of a cross beetween nervous and confused crosses her face. "Um... Are you sure? There are other kids in the class besides THAT one..." she folds her arms and points to him again. This time she dosn't argue and lets the girl sit down. Fawful turns to face the girl. "You are a student of newness?" As soon as he finishes his sentance she giggles under her breath. "What are you having the laughing at that has funnyness?" "You talk funny." A finger taps on her shoulder. The camra whirls around to reveal a girl with long blonde curly hair and a cheerleader outfit. "Ewwwwww, what are doing? Don't talk to him he's crazy! Why, you should've seen what he did at the science fair..." She ignores the girl's rude comments and turns to face Fawful. There is a bruise on the side of his head plus a band-aid and a scratch. "A-are you okay?" (here i think we'll stop with the whole tv manuscript thing and make it a regular story.) Someone taking pity on him?! He felt the rage well up inside of him but quickly supressed it. He turns to face the beanish girl. "yes, Fawful has fineness." A puzzled look crosses her face. "Are you sure? It looks pretty nasty. Here, I can help..."

In the cafeteria, Fawful sits at a table then of course all the other kids leave it. Just as he starts eating, Soy comes up next to him, smiles and sits in the seat next to him."Why are you sitting all by yourself? Because the way you are sitting is making look like it's "raining chocolate." Tay Zonday: "hey, no dissing mah song!" He studies the 12 year old beanish girl. She had short, strait red hair, a short, rouge dress with a bright red ribbon around the waist, small, cute sunday shoes with short socks, and a very large bright neon pink bow on the side of her head. She turns away and begins to pick at the poorly prepared cafeteria food. Fawful begins to mutter under his breath. "First the slamming agaist the classroom door, and now... oh Fawful hates those fink rats of meaness..." "Excuse me?" He whirls around to see the beanish girl. Behind her the blonde-haired girl and apparently some of her friends arrive, all with a smirk slapped upon their faces. "So, you didn't take my advice, eh? I told you he was crazy. I mean seriously. He talks to himself ALL the time, he is always like, saying these just out there things we've never even heard of and every time someone even tries to talk to him, he starts to babble endlessly and it gets really creepy. If you hang around him, you can't be one of us." The other haughty pre-teens smirks widen, waiting for the girl to abandon her new-found friend and join the group. Instead, an angry look crosses her face, and she gets up and faces the girl. "Hey, he can't help the way he is. And at least he has the courage to be himself unlike you who bribes people into joining you and beating on other children who follow their hearts. And he's not crazy. He's cool. So when you insult him, you insult me." Her eyes widen, for she had never heard one say such things. "O-okay, y-your choice I-I geuss." She walks away and leaves the two beanish children alone. "You-you think Fawful has coolness?"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIING! The bell signifies the end of a hard, restless day of learning (or getting beat on by lima (the burly boy in part one) and getting the cold shoulder in Fawful's case.) The two beanish childeren were at a small, wooden bench outside the school, the female treating the bruises on the side of the other's face. As she places the band-aids back into Fawful's backpack, her fingers brush against something cold, hard, and definently made of metal. Soy pulled the item out, and gazed upon the unfinished vacuum helmet. "What is this, some sort of vacuum powered mechanism made out of plasmic neutronic metals? This could fix the national lack of modern technology and... um, I mean... Shiny!" Fawful just sat there, mouth wide agape. He never heard another say things that he thought only HE knew. "Well, I gotta go. My mom will be just furious if I'm not there soon." She snatches up her bag in her arms and heads down the street.

(this is a converstation beetween Fawful's mother and a socialist.)

Mom: He's like, ALWAYS in his room doing who-knows-what. I even have to bring his food up to him in there.

Socialist: And is this bothering you, Tabitha?

Mom: Well, not really until nightfall.

Socialist: Why at nightfall?

Mom: He's always working on something. I can hear the whirr of the drill, and if you look at his door, you can see a flashing blue light as if he was welding something.

Socialist: Have you seen this device?

Mom: Once. I walked up there to anounce his bedtime. There he was, collapsed on his desk, sound asleep. And right next to it, the oddest mechenism I'd ever seen.

Socialist: Describe it for me.

Mom: It's main body appeared to be a dome-like thing, and there were sparks coming from all angles. That's all I remember.

Socialist: Any other oddities about your child?

Mom: Lots that I can't even describe. Around me, he's mostly silent, as if he's afraid I'll yell at him, but when he does talk, he goes on and on without stopping. He dosn't behave like other children his age. While others are out playing in the sunshine, he just sits on the couch and reads "The New Book Of Popular Science". Other kids make friends, but don't invite him to play with them. In other words, they give him the cold shoulder. And there's this boy, Lima I believe, who Fawful will not even come close to. And when he comes home, he almost always has some form of injury. Just last week, he came home with a bloody lip. He dosn't use the same speech pattern, neither. He is normally well mannered, but his temper... So I'm saying that he's... he's...

Socialist: What?

Mom: Insane.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG! Soy was walking to her next class as she spotted Lima holding Fawful by the collar. "So, you think I'm a moron huh?!" He slams him onto the wall. "That's because you are a moron, you idiot!" The burly bean whirls around and faces the girl. Even though she was half his height, the beanish girl stood up valiantly to the bully. "Fine, I'll let the little dweeb go this time. But next time, there will be no stopping me from giving him a good dose of vitamin fist!" He turns and walks down the hallway, slamming kids into their lockers at the same time. Soy hurridly rushed to his side and helped him onto his feet. " Are you alright? That was quite a slam he gave ya there. Hey, wanna be friends?" That last line echoed in Fawful's mind. Someone sticking up for him twice and then asking to be his friend? "You have the joking, right?" Soy shakes her head. "Nope, I'm not kidding. Out of all the other dopes here, you're the best one. And it dosn't look like anyone else here is going to." The beanish boy wondered if his non-existent ears were decieving him. "I'll give you some time to think about it because I have to get to class. Well anyways, ciao!", and she hurried onto thier next class.

"So Tabitha, where is this so called "odd child" of yours?" "He's up in his room. But is this neccessary? I mean, all that I said was practically who he is and all he really does so who knows how he will react if we take it away." The socialist igonored the woman and procceeded to the beanish boy's bedroom. He opens the door to reveal Fawful scruched down at his desk, apparently working on a blueprint of some sort. "Hello. My name is Mr. Bean (LOL! XD) and I am going to be your personel counsulor. Now, what is your name?" He stares at the man in his doorway and annoyingly replies, "Fawful." Mr. Bean sits down on the eccentric boy's bed. "So Fawful, what is that you are working on?" "It has not the being of your buisiness." The man writes "_Definently not like the others_" in his green binder and replies "I see. Is there anything you'd like to tell me, like how you got that bruise?" "It has not the being of your buisiness." He notices the vacuum helmet prototype in the box next to the bed and lifts it up and examines it. "Well, I never! This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen! And just LOOK at that dome thing! Come here, child." Some one insulting his life's work, and then he also treated him like a lab subject?! Fawful felt the rage boil inside of him but followed the elder bean's commands.

After a short conversation with the counsulor, Fawful was given a list of suggestions on things he can do to get along better with the other children at the university. But such suggestions were futile since all the children thought he was a freak of nature. But the beanish boy sat on the bed and read the list, anyway.

1. Offer to help them with their homework, or maybe try to carry their books to class.

2. Instead of staying inside your room all day, be social and go outside so you can maybe make some friends.

3. Try sharing your intrests with others and maybe you'll find something you two have in common.

4. Fix your grammar.

5. Try doing things other things other kids your age are intrested in, like collecting stamps, pherhaps?

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIING! Kids ran outside in the sunshine for recess break, all but Fawful and Soy, who took their time strolling down the sidewalk. "No. Way. You actually blew up a whole garage working on an illness serum? No wonder your science teacher's afraid of you. What were you trying to cure? Wilting plant's disease? That one has started an epidimic all across the beanbean kingdom already. Oh there I go running my mouth all over again." "Hey", shouted a familiar voice. In front of the kids were Lima and his gang. "Like I said, next time nothing was going to stop me from giving nerd-boy from getting a daily dose of vitamin fist!" With this, he picks up Fawful by the collar, and throws him down on the ground and after that, everything went black.

"Fawful? Fawful!", shouted an echoing voice. Fawful opened his eyes to see Soy with a worried expression on her face. He was in the nurse's office. His head hurt. He rubbed the bandage. "S-soy? W-what had the happening?" All of sudden, the school nurse comes up, knocking the beanish girl out of the way. "Wow, that was quite the nasty fall you had there", she said with a huge grin slapped on her face. The phone rings and she returns to her desk. Soy got up and dusted herself off. "Because I didn't want Lima to come after me, or get into trouble, I told the nurse that you tripped and was knocked unconcious. By the way... I.. I have something for you. I know it's not much.." She gave him something wrapped in notebook paper and taped shut. He opened it and his eyes glimmered with delight as he stared at the Fawful doll. The fabrics used to make it were not of the best quality, but the doll was still the very image Fawful somewhat. The small, black buttons used for the eyes shone just like his when he saw it. "I.. I made it for you in art class while you were still knocked out because I thought you might like it. Well, I have to get to class. I hope your head gets better, Fawful." And with that, the beanish girl grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Soy? Th- Thank you." She smiles and makes her way to her next class.

Fawful sat on the couch reading when there was there was a knock at the door. He looked through the glass to see Mr. Bean(still lol!). He opened the door, ready for his social lessons. He sat in a chair, and Fawful tried to avoid being as close to him as possible by sitting back on the couch. "Hello there, Fawful. What is that you are reading?" "It has not the being of your buisiness." He writes _"He still won't come clean. Pherhaps it is time to switch to another strategy.", _in his green binder. "I've noticed that you havn't been following the suggestions on the list I gave you. I think that we are going to try something else. Oh? What is that in your hand?" He picks up the fawful doll. "I never! You are a little boy! You should not have toys like this! Besides all that, you should not have time for these type of things!" He tosses it into the fire in the fireplace. Fawful watched as it curled up and turned to ash. He felt the rage and sadness well up inside of him. His eyes burned with tears. He gets up from the couch, rushes up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut. He collasped on his bed, and cried for Mr. Bean had desroyed his only gift from his only friend. It was his most treasured possesion. "Poor little boy", said a voice. Fawful whirled around, and his tear filled eyes saw a tall beanish woman in a long, flowing purple robe. "My name is Cackletta. You don't have to let yourself be treated this way. You must let the others know how you feel. Express your anger. Come on. Give it a shot." With that, the woman vanished. He thought about what she had said. He then thought about the kids at WooHoo Hooniversity. He thought about his mother. Then... The counsolor came to mind. Anger welled up inside him, and he looked up at the ceiling, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I... have... FURY!" He came down on the bed, exausted. To let out his anger, and it felt... good. He glanced over at the unfinished vacuum helmet. He had to finish it. He wanted his revenge. He got out the blueprints and added two things; rockets, and a mouth-like mechanism attatched to a hose. He got out his tools and set to work.

It'd been about a week since the encounter with the mysterious witch who dubbed herself Cackletta. Her words echoed in his mind. "You don't have to let yourself be treated this way. You must let others know how you feel. Express your anger. Come on. Give it a shot", kept on repeating in his head. Ever since that tragic day, Fawful had become emotionally distraught for everyone, exept Soy, considered him an insane freak. He'd decided. No one wanted him around. He was going to leave. Now. He grabbed his bag and placed his possesions, including his beloved vacuum helmet, inside of it. He pulled up his hood, and went down the stairs. On his way to the door, he heard his mother talking on the phone. He stopped by the door, eavesdropping. "Oh, principal Pinta, I don't know what to do. Ever since the incident with the chemistry set yesterday, and the headline about my son just about destroying the park with another one of his experiments, (sniffles) my poor son... He really is crazy..." After that line, Fawful need not hear any more. He wasn't wanted. Tabitha noticed her son walk away. She slammed down the phone and rushed to the hallway to see an open door revealing an outside scenery under a heavy rainstorm.

Fawful ran down the street, his eyes streaming with tears. A few blocks later, he slipped in a puddle and fell flat on his face, his glasses flying from his face and breaking as he fell. He looked up, and thought about his life. He heard Lima and his gang, his Mother's quote, heard the witch's words. "I... Have... FURY!" With that, he collapsed on the sidewalk and cried his beanish heart out. He looked up to see a familiar figure handing him sky-blue glasses that swirled in the middle. It was Cackletta. "Here. You need them." He places his glasses on his face and the image of the tall beanish woman cleared. "Now, what is your name", she asked. "F-fawful", he said with tear-filled eyes. She scooped up and enveloped the boy for he had broken his leg in that fall. She had immediately sensed the child's evil genius from the first moment she saw him being pummeled by the bully. She had been observing him since them to ensure that he was good to let join her. So Cackletta walked down the street with the injured boy. Fawful passed out on the way to headquarters.

Fawful woke up in a strange room. Had all of that been a dream? It couldn't have. It seemed so real. Then he realized that this was a reality when he saw Cackletta in a chair beside the bed. "Ah, you're awake. How's your leg?" "Fawful's leg has fineness." "Good. I have something for you..." She handed him a tattered, sleevless red robe with a fairly large collar. "I know it's not that nice, but it's all we could find that close to your size. Go ahead and try it on for size. I have a few errands to run." She vanished. He sat up on the bed and slid onto the floor, supporting his weak leg using the cane next to his bed. He slid the robe over his crippled body. It fit nicely, but a bit baggy. Despite having no sleeves, he could freely slide his hands under his robe to extend his arms without the robe going upward too much. He grabs the cane and ventures to the other side of his room. He looked at the table and saw a letter. It was from Cackletta. It read: "Dear Fawful, I hope you got this. If you did, I want you to know that the place you are in is the headquarters of I, Cackletta. You are going to be my personel minion or my assistant, in other words. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Fawful." A rush of emotion ran through him. Someone actually wanted him? They wanted him by their side? To help them? Then the odd rush turned to happiness. Then the happiness turned to excitement. With that, a large grin crossed his face. Then he knew what this meant. He could get his revenge on the ones who had done him wrong. He could finally put his invention to good use. He could make a name for himself. And, at that moment, the beanish boy, became evil and his true insanity awakened.

On weekends, Fawful would work on his vacuum helmet, which was nearing completion. During the rest of the week, he would train under the watchful eye of his mistress, Cackletta. He quickly rose up through his ranks due to his superior intellect and his craftyness. The next Saturday, Fawful had made many installments to the helmet, and also created a robot in the shape of his head, and so far it had only flaw; it easily overheated if attacked to many times. He was at his desk, putting the final touches on the device when his mistress teleported behind him. "Fawful." "Yes, mistress?" "It's come to my attention that next year would be a good time to commence our brilliant plan, but we need a place to test these belly blech worms..." A look of pure evil crossed his face. "Cackletta? May I have the suggesting of WooHoo Hooniversity as the place of testing?" "Brilliant! Because of how many will reside there by that time that afternoon, there will be plenty of test subjects." And with that, they proceeded to prepare for their plan of kingdom domination.

The day had come. He had finished he device he had worked on for four years of his life. He went to his observatory on the top floor to test it. Fawful pressed a button and the big glass window on the wall opened. The boy placed the device on his head and got on top of the windowsill. An unfamiliar rush of fear ran through him for he had never attempted something like this before. With one heavy breath, he leapt off the window. The beanish boy braced himself, ready for impact. But it never came. He looked down to see the ground about five feet below him. It worked! Now to test the mouth-thing. Fawful spotted a boulder, pressed a button on the helmet, and, before he knew it, a green energy sphere hurled straight toward it, shattering it to peices. The eccentric beanish boy rushed inside to show his mistress his greatest accomplishment. When he got inside, he thought about something. They were going to use woohoo Hooniversity as the testing area, so what they were going to do would affect someone else. Soy. He had to warn her. Once again, he places the device on his head, and flies in the direction of HooHoo villiage.

Things were different without Fawful around. Everyone, even Lima, seemed comfuzzled that the one known as the biggest loser of the school had mysteriously dissapeared without a trace. Some said that he killed himself, some said that he blew himself up during one of his experiments. Soy didn't beleive them. She knew the truth. He had run away. His mother had already gathered a search party to search for him. Tabitha made them hang blue banners on the streetposts because it was his favorite color. It got pretty insane. It was even all over the newspaper. The headline read: "The dissapearance of an incredibly insane 12 year-old!" Soy was walking down the sidewalk when she saw something headed for her in the sky. It took her a second before she realized the object was Fawful. "F-fawful?! But why did you come back?" "S-soy! Next year on the month of Mayness, have the running! Don't have the coming back never!" She had never seen him so frantic. Then she noticed that the device that he was flying with was the object she had pulled out of his backpack the day she was treating his wounds. "Is that-" Before she could finish her sentance, the boy had flown back into the sky, toward headquarters.

He flew back through his observatory window and onto the floor to see his mistress. "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. Now, come downstairs. It's time for lunch." After the meal, Cackletta decided to take Fawful to see her most prized possession as a reward for being such a good minion. She pulled a small, wooden box out from an apparently hidden compartment inside a table. "A long time ago, I had a cousin who made this in college. I want you to have it." The witch opened the small, wooden box and inside of it was another outfit, but it was an odd pink jumpsuit with wings under the arms. "This particular jumpsuit, as you can see, will give you the ability to hover if you flap your arms hard enough, and it will also give you the ability to shoot energy spheres from the top of your head and don't ask me why he made it so you can do that." She placed it into his hands. "Here. Take it. It's okay." The witch only took Fawful in just to be her assistant from the start, but now she was starting to become attached to him. The bond was like a mother/son relationship, to be exact. Fawful, too, had developed an attachment to his mistress. He took the jumpsuit up to his room and tried it on. It fit perfectly. He started to repeatedly flap his arms as fast as he could, and indeed found himself about to feet off the ground. But, this was tiring, however. He felt the top of his head and discovered that his hair had been replaced with an antenea with a ball on top. He concentrated all of his energy and, of course, a sparking ball of energy emerged. He realized he could also control where the orbs went. Fawful slipped on his robe back on and sat at his desk. Would Soy take heed to his warning? If she didn't, would she be okay?

Soy scruitinized the peice of paper. She had been doing her homework for hours. When she got stuck on a problem, she thought about Fawful and his warning. Should she run? And why was he dressed the way he was? Her door opened to reveal two government officials. "Please come with us, young lady." They led her downstairs toward the door. "Mom! Where are they taking me!?" When her mother dosn't answer, One of the officials spoke up. "You're coming with us to Base 16.5 for examination. After a long ride to the base, they put her in a chair in a small room. A man comes in through the door. "You are Soy, correct?" "Yes, sir." "Good. Now... Fawful. Do you consider him insane?" "NO! You are sick people! You just barge into my home turn me into a freak of science just because I'm friends with Fawful! And if THAT wasn't enough! He can't help the way he is! He's probobly the smartest one I know! And he is not crazy! And YOU apparently can't accept a brilliant mind into your society! Do you even have any idea what happens to him at school, even? Lima came and knocked him unconcious and-" She slapped her hand over her mouth for she had just let the truth about the incedent slip from her mouth. The next day, Soy found herself somewhat amused as she watched Lima get chased by a mob of reporters. She thought about how her life had changed since she moved to HooHoo villiage. She thought about Fawful and how miserable he seemed when she first met him. Then she thought, why did he run off? where did all of his knowlege come from? And... did she have feelings for him...?

Even though he had turned to dark side, Fawful still would sometimes go out into the woods to observe natural phenomenon in their habitat and record his findings in his compostion notebook. He was studying a peice of fungi when there was a rustle in the bushes behind him. The boy put down his notebook and went to investigate. He pushed aside the branches and his heart nearly stopped as he realized it was Soy wearing a red hood and cape and carrying a basket thus making her look like Red Riding Hood. They just sat and stared at eachother in astonishment. "Y-your mother told me that you like sandwiches. So I made some and came looking for you. Sorry if I didn't make them the way you like them..." She handed him the basket and sat down on the rock next to the one he was currently residing on. "So what's been up with you? I've just been trying to fix the problems in the economy, helping those in need, yeah, all that fun stuff." Her watch beeps. "Oops. I have to get home for dinner. But I'd like to let you know that things are different without you around. I miss you, Fawful. Hey, every Saturday at this time, I'll bring you a sandwich in this very spot. We can also just hang out here, sometimes if you want. See ya." She dissapeared into the shadows of the trees.

The next day, as promised, Soy came there at that very spot at that very time with a ham and cheese sandwich. As he consumed the sandwich, she examined his altered appearence. Before he dressed like other boys, but now, he wore garments like she had never seen. His usual outfit was replaced with a tattered, long red robe and his glasses had been replaced with a sky blue pair with white swirls in the center of each lenses. For the next month it continued. He and Soy met in that part of the woods, he got a sandwich, then they just hung out. But this next visit would be the last.

Fawful was on his way to the area when something moved in the bushes up ahead. Beleiving it was a python, he whipped out his beloved raygun, hesitated for a moment, then fired. He ran to see the object. Instead of being a snake, it was Soy who had taken the blast. There she lay, in astonishment. Her arm was fractured, dripping with blood. Fawful had caused harm to his only friend. He leapt beside her and looked at her arm. Just then, Soy's mother and several townspeople came from behind the trees. "Oh, Soy! There you are! I've been loo-" A blood-curdeling scream escaped from her mouth followed by gasps from the crowd. The woman rushed to the side of her injured daughter. Fawful walked forward in an attempt to help the girl, but was stopped by the mother. "Now look at what you've done! Why should I even let my daughter hang around you, anyway? All you've caused is trouble!" Then she faces the crowd. "Citizens! We all know that we all must live life on a certain path, and when someone strays from that way of life, he becomes a threat to us all. This is a perfect example! Will we let a thing like this destroy the peace and tranquility?!" The mob roared in agreement. They turned to face the boy set after him through the woods.

Fawful ran as fast as his legs would let him. He ran past trees, boulders, and anything else that crossed his path until he finally made it to headquarters. He heard the shouts of the crowd. Fawful took out his headgear from the pocket in his backpack and flew to his observatory window. Just as he landed, the crowd screamed. The boy peeked out the window to see the crowd gawking at the hovering figure of Cackletta. With a weak yet huge blast of green fire from her palms, she drove the mob away in fear. When they completely dissapeared, she flew up and into his window and onto the floor. "How dare they. Turn against one who is smarter than all of them combined. We'll show them now, won't we?" Then the beanish witch noticed the large, bleeding cut on his side for he had tripped and fallen on a sharp stone. She ran to a first-aid kit on the wall across from them. Cackletta opened the box, took out some gauze and peroxide and some medication. After she placed on the peroxide, she applied the medicine. Fawful howled in pain, but the witch procceded to commence treatment and soon wrapped it in the bandage. After that, she made him lay in bed, considering how deep the cut was.

After a week, Fawful was finally able to walk once more. Despite this, he fell into despair. He had caused harm to those he loved without even meaning to. Everywhere he went, he seemed to cause some sort of trouble. He was certain that no one actually liked him. And, he would never be able to see Soy ever again. He took out his emotions on everyone around him. Pretty soon, everybody in the building had to handle him carefully to avoid getting yelled at. Just when the boy was about to commit suicide, his mistress came up behind him and said, "Don't do this. Say what, if that crowd ever comes back, I'll make sure they never walk again." "But then you'd have the being in danger because of I." "Listen. Think about it. All the people in this building. They all need eachother. The more we have, the stronger we are. We look after eachother. Like a family." "No one needs me." "I do. and I always will." With eyes filled with tears, he ran up and hugged his mistress, for she had spared a small spark of hope within him. Normally, Cackletta would resist against things like this, but this time, it was different because Fawful now felt like a son to her. She had taken him into her arms, fed him, clothed him, and even took care of his other needs. The witch pulled away. "Now, don't mind your hugging nonsense and get along to bed. It's getting late and you need your energy for tommorrow will be a big day for us. So the boy went up to his bed, got up under the covers, and was happy for one actually showed him some affection and he finally felt like he finally had a real parent. Then he fell asleep in the bed, ready for the day when they raded the castle.

Soy adjusted her cast in the strap beside her bed. And again, she was deep in thought. Had he intended to hurt her? If so, were the villagers right about him? Should she be afraid of him? In the middle of all these ponderings, There was a knock at her door. "Come in." In came her mother. In her hands was a tray with her medication. The woman placed it on the bedside table and sat in the chair alongside it. "How's your arm?" "It's fine. But there's something I need to tell you." "Yes, dear?" "It's about Fawful." "What about him?" "Well..." The girl was inturrupted by yet another knock at her door. It was a castle gaurd. They could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. Her mother stepped forward. "What is it? What's wrong? What happened?" "It's the castle!" Someone broke in and they're still in the main chambers! There's nothing we can do! Evacuate, quickly!" And then he was gone.

Despite her mother's protests, she decided to go up to castle and have a look for herself. Indeed there was a hole in the uppermost tower just big enough to let in two people. Aside from the fact that she had a cast, she was able to climb up the vines on the wall and make it to huge gap in the tower. As she was about to leap through the gap, she heard a voice. Two of them. And they were coming her way. Due to a reflex, she pressed her back to the pavement out of sight just when they arrived in the room. The first voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. "Alright now, we have what we need, and no one knows it's us who broke into the palace. Now, is your little "problem" solved beetween you and prince?" Just when she was about to run for it, the girl froze as she heard the second voice. "Yes, mistress. I had the resolving of the troubles beetween me and the princeling. Then I wiped his head of the memory." The two went out the window, miraculously failing to notice the girl clinging on the ivy, hanging on for her dear life, closing her eyes to shield them from the dust. Was that who she thought she heard? If so, who was that with him? If not, who was he then? She was certain it was him. But why would he break into the castle? Just then, the ground below her feet gave away. Due to her cast, Soy could not grab hold of something. So there she went, falling to the ground, about fifty stories up.

Something caught her, but fell to the ground as well. Luckily, it wasn't very far off the ground that time. Soy got up, dusted off her dress, and turned around, ready to face the fury of her mother, but instead, it was none other than Fawful. She was about to say something as a thank you/why did you come back sort of thing, but was inturrupted by the bully she had faced in her first few weeks in the school halls. But instead of having the brutal, i'm-gonna-kick-your-butt sort of look, he just stood there, in complete shock. It was no doubt he had witnessed what just happened. First, his eyes darted to his red robe, then to the helmet. A few seconds later, a voice called his name. "Fawful! Where are you? We're going! Hurry up!" After that line, his face turned to a look of suprise, then hurried off in the direction of where the voice had come from, and she swore, out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure. This one in a hovercraft like device with purple garments. She turned around. Lima's gaze was now fixed upon her. Not with shock, but more of a puzzled look. After a minute or so, the bully turned to resume his usual shedule: beating up children against their will.

During the dinner meal, Fawful wasn't his usual cheery, talkative self. Instead he just sat and glumly picked at his food, in total silence. Cackletta took it that he was just tired, but finally became concerned when he didn't show up for afternoon training. He was up in his room, hiding under the covers, unsure what to do. He had kept his friend a secret from his mistress and it cost him. Then yet, he was afraid to tell her. What would she do? He had kept a secret from her. Finally, when he mustered enough courage to get up and tell her, she had just entered through his door, and instantly all his courage drained. His legs felt numb. He couldn't move. The witch quickly saw his facial expression. "Is there something that you are not telling me?" "Y-yes", he stammered. "On with it, then." "Th-there is the being of a girl." "She is your friend?" "Yessing." He cringed, expecting to be scolded, but looked up to see not an angry figure but she merely cackled. It was like no laugh he had ever heard. It was more of a loud, happy snicker than a laugh. "You really thought I would get mad at you for keeping a secret? Everyone has to have a secret. To tell you the truth, I have one as well. It's okay to keep a secret." She cackled again. "All this was because you were afraid to tell me something. Now, tell me about this so called girl since she means so much to you."

After an hour or so explaining his past experiences, he finally felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For so long he'd managed to keep her a secret, and now his secret was out. He gathered his pencil and composition notebook, and went out the doors to once again observe the wild. He went to the middle of the woods, half-expecting to see Soy. But instead of observing, he just sat on the rock, now covered with moss. The boy just sat there, in deep thought. He felt like something was watching his every move. He looked left. Right. There was only one place left to look. Behind. With dread, he quickly turned his head around, and saw a figure dressed in a torn red cape.

He screamed, at the same time falling off the rock. The figure ran, and he swore he saw something pink come out of the side of the hood. Wait- pink?! Could it have been her? Could it? Uncertain, he set after them. When he finally caught up, he shouted, "Wait!" They stopped as they heard "Wait, Soy!" They turned, removed their hood, and indeed, it was Soy. She had not recognized him at first. Now that she knew who it was, she ran up to him, teary-eyed, and gave him a brown paper bag. "Who cares what they say? Even if they lock me in my bedroom, nothing can stop us from being friends!" He opened the paper bag, and, inside was another sandwich. As a result of their happiness, they shared a friendly hug. During this, in the bushes, was Lima himself. He had followed her here as a result of the previous event. Due to this, the ignorant beanish boy ran back to town, ready to give word to the others.

As Soy walked down the halls, a couple of girls snickered. Why were they snickering? The one on the far right spoke up. "Hey, Pink-ribbon. Did you "do anything" yesterday?" What!? What in world was she talking about? Then she remebered. But how on earth could they know? Lima. He must've been spying on them. That jerk! This was going to end. It wasn't much of a challenge trying to find him and his gang. Of course, they were next to the water fountain, shoving some kid's face down the center. Then she decided that this was not a very good time to confront him due to the fact that he had his gang on his side to fight for him. She at least helped dry off the kid (whos name she disovered was melvin) when they finally stopped shoving his head down the water fountain. It wasn't until recess when she came up behind him. Just when she opened her mouth to speak, a green energy sphere hit him in the side. From the direction of which it came from, a high-pitched voice let out a cackle. The boy swooped down from the sky, and began to fire more energy spheres at the rest of the gang, then at the other children, one narrowly missing Soy. In minutes the playground was destroyed. No one was killed, but many were severely injured. Fawful just stood atop the basketball goal, cackeling, while she stared up at him, in total shock. This was not the boy she had met on her first day. Before he wasn't violent, or evil. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest. The girl had never witnessed something like this. So she just sat and stared at him.

Fawful cackled again as he stared down at the children. It felt so good to finally get his revenge, especially on Lima and his gang. His insane laughter stopped as he saw Soy, with a scared/shocked/sad expression and tear-filled eyes. Blood was dripping down her face. Just then, the witch appeared on the hovercraft-like object. That was the figure she thought she saw yesterday! Just then she began to understand. This must be the one who took him in after he dissapeared! The reason why he told her to run when the month of May came which was in about half a year! The woman spoke. "Now you have had your revenge. Feels good, dosn't it? Look at them. Pathetic. That's what they get for beating on you isn't it?" He didn't answer for his eyes were still fixated on the girl. "Fawful? Aren't you going to answer me?" "Y-yes, mistress. Fawful has such fury toward these fink-rats like a grouchy kid full of hate!" With that, the two flew off into the distance, never to be seen again.


End file.
